Yarpen Zigrin
Yarpen Zigrin was a well known dwarven warrior, adveturer and a dragon-hunter. He was veteran of the Battle of Brenna and leader of his group of six dwarves. He was first introduced in the short story "The Bounds of Reason" where he and his group are members of the famous Hunt for a Dragon. Biography Early life Not much is known about Yarpen´s youth. It is known however, that he became a leader of his dwarven company. His men were Lucas Corto, Paulie Dahlberg, Regan Dahlberg, Xavier Moran and Yannick Brass. This group traveled the Continent and hunted large and dagerous game. During that time, Yarpen and his company apparently slain a dragon called Ocvist. Right after that, they traveled to Caingorn, where anothor dragon was reported. When they arrived to the kingdom, they joined the hunting party. Hunt for a Dragon Yarpen´s group was just one of many parts of the hunt. Varios individuals and groups were present as well. Officially, the hunt was under the command of king Niedamir, but he did not really commanded anything. Other individuals joining the hunt were: knight Eyck of Denesle, Boholt and his Crinfrid Reavers and later sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg, witcher Geralt of Rivia, bard Dandelion, sorcerer Dorregaray and last but not least, knight Borch Three Jackdaws with his company of two Zerrikanian women. Target of the hunt was large Green dragon female, that made nest in the area. Shortly befor the hunt commenced, the dragon was poisoned by some locals, and though seriously wounded, she survived. Thus the hunt begun. Very soon, Yarpen made a deal with Boholt about the dragon, the killing and mainly about the share from dragon´s treasure. During the hunt, they encountered many perills such as a rock slide that almost killed the sorceress and the witcher. They were however saved by the honorable sir Eyck. They eventually reached they goal and stood face to face with the wounded dragoness. Before they could attack, another dragon apeared, this time a Golden dragon. what a surprise it was for the hunting party to see a golden dragon, much less, speaking golden dragon. Villentretenmerth, the dragon, used his tephaty and told the he would fight them in fair duel. Eyck of Denesle did not hesitate and swiftly attacked the lizard. Dragon however quickly defeated his foe and sen him along with his horse, flying across the valley. After this, the king decided to leave. Reavers and Yarpen´s group agreed they would still finish the hunt and kill the golden dragon. The Hunting party argued, for Geralt, Dandelion and Dorregaray did not want to kill such a beast and were against it. Boholt and Yarpen along with their men quickly defeated and binded all those who opposed them. The sorceress Yennefer apeared to side with the hunters but that was just a ruse. Her plan however did not come to fruition. When she tried to use some spells against the hunters, she was knocked off by Yarpen and binded as well. Then Yarpen´s and Boholt´s men attacked the dragon. Though he defeated them as well, during the fight the local militia arrived and they attacked the dragon as well. The combine forces of all those men proved too much for the dragon and he begun to lose. Fortunately, the sorceress as well as others managed to free themselves and attacked. Also, the two Zarikkanian women apeared and started to kill one man after another. Eventually, they repelled the attackers and Villentretenmerth emerged victorious. He however forbade any more killing and thus Reavers as well as Yarpen´s group, survived. It was then shown that the "treasure" dragons were protecting so much, was in fact a little hatchling. When the dragon, who was in fact the knight Borch Three Jackdaws left along with his youngling, the entire hunting party dissmembered and all went their separate ways.The Bounds of Reason short story Later deeds Around 1265 Yarpen and his company were still active, though they were one man short because Lucas Corto retired in Mahakam and merried. They served king Henselt of Kaedwen and were tasked to deliver a convoy of secret cargo. On their way, they met a trio of travelers: the witcher Geralt of Rivia, sorceress Triss Merigold and young girl named Ciri. Geralt recognised his old mate and they decided to joind them for a time being. The sorceress however got very sick and was unable to take care for herself. Thus the witcher had to help her with everything. Yarpen watched the kindness and care, he gave to the sorceress and was very surprised when youn Ciri told him, that Triss is not Geralt´s wife, but "just a friend". Yarpen doubted that someone would show such a care and kindness to only "just a friend". After a time, the trio left the company, heading to Ellander and the dwarves continued on their own.Blood of Elves Later, when the second of the Northern Wars begun, Yarpen fought against the invading Nilfgaardian forces. He proved to be very skilled warrior and fought one battle after another, eventually standing in the last battle of the war, the battle of Brenna. He survived the war and was present during the parade in the free city of Novigrad. His men however most likely did not survive since afterwards, they were not present during any of Yarpen´s adventures.The Lady of the Lake In Saskia´s services When Saskia the Dragonslayer, Virgin of Aedirn begun to rally folks under her banner with promise of independent realm where all will be considered equal, Yarpen joined her. He moved with her to the city of Vergen in the Upper Aedirn. There he worked with other dwarven mates such as Skalen Burdon and Sheldon Skaggs. At first, all was relatively fine but then king Demavend III, lord of Aedirn was assasinated. Even though he left an heir, his son prince Stennis, king Henselt from Kaedwen used the opportunity and invaded the Pontar Valley with intentiont to anex it. Thus Stennis and his noblemen joined their forces with Saskia and moved to Vergen. Yarpen became a member of the War council. Saskia and the prince were later invited to negotiations with the king. Yarpen did not accompanied them and instead stood on guard near the city. Iorveth´s path There he met again the witcher Geralt, now accompanied by an elven commander of a Scoia'tael unit Iorveth and another dwarven friend of his, Zoltan Chivay. Yarpen was happy to see them but quickly notice that Geralt acts like he has no idea who the dwarf is. Zoltan explained that Geralt suffers from amnesia and does not remember a thing before his awakening near Kaer Morhen. In the graphic novels, illustrated by Bogusław Polch nd written by Maciej Parowski, Yarpen first appears in "Geralt", as a member of Renfri's band of seven gnomes (despite being a dwarf, not a gnome), and later in "Granica możliwości", based on the short story he first appeared in. He also appears in "The Witcher: Matters of Conscience", short comic story set in the CD Projekt video game continuity, where he joins Saskia's chelonodrake hunt.The Witcher: Matters of Conscience comic book is a dwarf, an associate of Geralt, a dragon-hunter and a veteran of the Battle of Brenna. In the novel Blood of Elves, we first meet him and four of his men escorting a convoy for king Henselt on the trail. Geralt, Triss Merigold and Ciri are travelling towards Ellander from Kaer Morhen when they catch up to the convoy. He is in charge of a band of dwarves, originally six men, but now five, since Lucas Corto settled down and got married. In the short story "The Bounds of Reason" Geralt meets the band outside Barefield just after they'd apparently slain a dragon called Ocvist. The band originally included: * Lucas Corto (retired) * Paulie Dahlberg * Regan Dahlberg * Xavier Moran * Yannick Brass In The Hexer he was played by Jarosław Boberek. He appears in the movie and in episode 4 of the TV series, entitled "Smok" ("Dragon"), based on the short story "Granica możliwości" in which he first appeared. Apparently the fact that the actor is not actually a dwarf, and taller than the actor who played Dandelion did not apparently matter in the casting or filming. While Yarpen himself does not appear in The Witcher computer game, he is mentioned as being present at Geralt's death by Dandelion during Shani's party. Also, a portrait of Jarosław Boberek as Yarpen from The Hexer movie can be found in several locations in the game; most notably as an easter egg in the House of the Queen of the Night brothel, possibly due to his status of valued client. Boberek also voiced the Professor in the Polish version of The Witcher. Depending on the path chosen by Geralt, Yarpen is first encountered at The Cauldron, in the company of Sheldon Skaggs and Zoltan Chivay, or during the quest The Blood Curse, keeping watch with Skalen Burdon at the Mahakam Gate in Vergen. Associated quests * The Blood Curse * Bring it on: Vergen * Death Symbolized * Hatred Symbolized * Hey, Work's on in the Mines! Journal entry :Our friendship with Yarpen Zigrin stretches back a long time. It began during the famed hunt for the golden dragon, which not only was not caught, but also beat up its hunters. Those events were later described in one of my ballads, and anyone interested in the story should read it. Zigrin, like most of his kin, is characterized not only by his love of gold, but also by his bawdy sense of humor, sober outlook, pragmatism and loyalty to his friends. Geralt mentioned that he later met Yarpen and his lads"in his majesty's secret service", the majesty in question being Henselt of Kaedwen, for whom they were escorting a secret cargo. Though their own situation was not cheerful at all, they nevertheless aided the witcher, easily proving that a dwarf won't abandon a friend in need. In the third game, a gwent card bears his image. In the mission of Swords and Dumplings the dwarf guarding Horn's storeroom will say that 'any friend of Zigrin is a friend of mind' if you use a on the merchant earlier on in the mission. Trivia * In the Polish version of the game, Jarosław Boberek voices Yarpen, reprising his role from the film and TV series. Gallery File:Yarpen Zigrin Gwent standalone cardart.jpg|Gwent standalone cardart. Yarpen film.jpg|Yarpen Zigrin (played by Jarosław Boberek) in The Hexer TV series. Yarpen screen1.jpg|Yarpen in The Witcher 2. witcher2 2011-10-26 11-05-24-62.jpg|Yarpen. Tw3 cardart northernrealms yarpen zigrin.png|Yarpen's gwent card art. References External links * cs:Yarpen Zigrin de:Yarpen Zigrin fr:Yarpen Zigrin it:Yarpen Zigrin pl:Yarpen Zigrin vi:Yarpen Zigrin ru:Ярпен Зигрин uk:Ярпен Зігрін Category:Dwarves Category:Characters in the novels Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters